Talk:Malum I, Emperor of Ohio
Micronational Games To Malum I, If you wish to join the games, do you have facebook? Tsar Royalé Tierney First Security Council Meeting Considering You, I and Ian are all currently online, I suggest we take a meeting in the meebo room. I am currently already there. Scientopia 20:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Meeting The meeting for New Europe (and Camuria, if they turn up) to defend themselves was called nearly an hour and a half ago. You were one of the three people who wanted this meeting, yet so far only one has turned up. Those attending, particularly New Europe, would like you to get there quickly. I am told proceedings will be beginning soon with a provisional, elected Chair if Petorio does not arrive. Ptrcancer 20:24, 20 February 2009 (UTC) GUM Meeting! An important meeting of the Grand Unified Micronational will be starting at any minute now on the GeeSee chatroom! Please be there! Ptrcancer 17:20, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Activity Dear Sir, It is very good to see you active again in the community Francisvillegov 11:10, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Foreign Relations As Lama of the Grand Lamate of Sandefreistikhan, I invite you to join into relations with Sandefreistikhan. Should you accept this invitation, please contact me at az_newjersey@yahoo.com. HM Guillaume le Premier of Sandefreistikhan --VTAbenakiMD 02:40, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Diplomacy The Slinky Empyre is eager and ready to consider the Ohio Empire as a friend. Is there any information you need first? Kyng Fyrst 21:51, 29 June 2009 (UTC) :The Slinky Empyre claims real land (which is habitable), has a government, and has "capacity to enter into relations with other states", so I do believe that my nation qualifies under the terms of the Montevideo Convention. Kyng Fyrst 15:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Then I would be glad to recognize the Slinky Empire as an independent micronation. Emperor Malum I :Thank you, Emperor. And may the Slinky Empyre recognize the Ohio Empire as a friend? Kyng Fyrst 18:06, 2 July 2009 (UTC) yes :Thank you very much! My nation looks forward to many years of friendship with the Ohioans. Kyng Fyrst 18:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Micronational Games mailing list Greetings to the athletes in the Ohio Empire! In order to participate in the Second Micronational Games, we obviously need to have contact with you. Please give us your email address or any other form of contact on the "Organization of the Micronational Games/Mailing list" page on MicroWiki. You may use this URL to get there: http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Organization_of_the_Micronational_Games/Mailing_list We look forward to playing with you! -Kyng Fyrst, Main Organizer Mars Conventions Would the Ohio Empire be willing to join the Mars Conventions? The Mars Conventions seek to regulate micronational war into non-lethal or simulated combat. Nations may return to unregulated tactics when facing a enemy not abiding to the Mars Conventions. Please Reply on the Mars Conventions Talk Page. Michael Douglas 19:47, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Michael Douglas Foreign relationships Greatings, On behave of my king Quentin I and the Senate, Wyvern would love to esatblish relationships with your Nation. We would like to establish some things: * Recognisian * Our nation becomes Friends * Establishing a Alliance. thank you for your time. Your Faithfully, Duke Bradley of Dullahan Senator of Wyvern, Minister of foreign affairs, Duke of Dullahan P.s Contact can be made by leaving a message at User:Brad1201 or E-mailing Wyvern@live.nl Diplomatic relations I would like to have an alliance with your nation. Since we are both part of the Triune Alliance, I think that it makes sense that we enter into diplomatic relations. Angador 21:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Alliance Your Imperial magesty Malum the First, I Contact you with the proposal of alliance. I am shore you have not heard of my small nation on the coast of North Carolina, The Democratic Republic of Cliff Island, but I ask you for a informal alliance, I feel it would be good for both of us. Sir. Jackson Alexander, DRIC President